


I just wanted an ‘A’, what happened?

by Creative_Spirit615



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Deserted parents, Desk Sex, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Good grades for sex, Guarded feelings, I have been in college for way too long, Just my personal fantasies, Kind of a big age gap, Kylo degrades and yells a lot, Lot of college jargon, Professor! Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Rulers are involved, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Tension, Slight Bondage, Student! reader, Study night sex, Tags to be added, Vaginal Fingering, dom! Kylo, extra credit, lots of projecting, switch! reader, which turns into emotional outlash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Spirit615/pseuds/Creative_Spirit615
Summary: You’re a junior in college and working towards a biochemistry degree. This college stuff has been long going and classes keep getting harder, and your new Physics professor isn’t helping your case. Will you make it through the semester or will his ‘interesting’ teaching methods prove too difficult for you?
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Do you really need this degree?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I will be updating my other fic soon but I had to get this idea on paper and it’s been an idea I’ve wanted to do for a long time. Of course I had to include Kylo in it! Please read the tags because I’m going to include a lot of rough stuff in this one. And if you’re into it, let me know and we can ride to church together.
> 
> Enjoy!

The walk to campus was sort of cathartic. Grogginess still lagged in your limbs and the coffee hadn’t hit yet. Thankfully the summer heat had worn off a few weeks earlier and a slight chill hung in the air, nipping at your exposed ears and nose.

This semester was when you’d finally get that internship you’d been working for since you became a freshman. Biochemistry wasn’t exactly an easy major and this would open opportunities for you beyond the university’s curriculum.

Early mornings, late nights, stifled frustration, and endless bouts of anxiety riddled your high school and college years; breaks few and far between. Migraines and panic attacks also weren’t abnormal but all of the suffering helped achieve what you really wanted. Your mind wandered back to reality as you realized you were approaching the bus stop; a select handful of students milling about.

Tingling hands were stuffed into lined pockets and small puffs billowed from their mouths. You couldn’t even count how many Starbucks cups there were but you knew they wouldn’t go out of busy anytime soon. Shuffling onto the bus with the rest of the students, you sat in the warmth and half listened to your motley mix of pop and rock music on your phone.

Conversations floated around your ears; someone almost couldn’t pay rent, Donny cheated on Sarah with her sister, there was a rager on Friday at one of the local apartment complexes. The mundane sense of it all soothed your twitching nerves.

Your first class was Physics 1 and it was a real introduction to the exciting world of gravity, motion, and its theories. You’d never taken this class before, not even in high school so that was enough to slightly rattle you. And your professor wasn’t helping your gnawing anxiety. His RateMyProfessor was less than admirable but he was the only one left after you were finally allowed to register.

_Hard grader, submit on time, don’t skip class, test heavy._

You hadn’t seen such low scores for any prior professor and the reviews were interesting to say the least. According to multiple students he was overly critical, spiteful when students asked simple questions, and held a stony disposition. Lovely. Just what you needed for a class you’d never had before.

The bus rattled as it slid towards your source of a building panic attack. The stone building’s walls seemed as cold as the air surrounding it. Slipping on your gloves, you slung your crossbody across your chest and clung to it as you marched towards the imposing door. Inside it was much warmer and you inhaled the stagnant air that held a hint of antiseptic. Probably from the labs down the hall.

You smiled and felt more at ease in your element. Even though physics technically wasn’t a part of your major and was merely a prerequisite, it was science and it was interesting. You didn’t have a lab this semester but that internship held a prospect for continuing your lab research and going on to graduate school. Other students pushed past you and hurried to their respective classes. You peeked at your watch and knew that yours didn’t start for another 10 minutes but decided to get a good seat anyways. The classroom was up a set of stairs to the left and the refurnished wood steps creaked underneath your boots as you ascended.

It was always intimidating entering a class for the first time; countless sets of eyes trained on you as you searched for a seat. Not too close to the front in fear of being scrutinized by the professor’s harsh stare and not too far in the back so you couldn’t hear the lecture. The auditorium styled seating was weird to you in your freshman year but now it seemed like second nature.

The third row was mostly empty and you selected a seat in the middle, setting down your cooling coffee and getting your supplies ready. It seemed pretentious but you swore by using highlighters and sticky notes for everything. Previous classes would have been more hellish if you didn’t have them. The minutes ticked by and you scrolled through a few Facebook posts; sure it was outdated but it was the only way for you to check up on certain relatives.

You had moved away right at the age of 18 and rarely went back for reunions, mostly because of your busy work schedule and there wasn’t much family left to see anyways. The classroom door had stopped opening a few minutes ago, the last of the students filing in. It opened again, but another student didn’t enter. _He did._

That little twinge of anxiety seemed to lift and was soon replaced with a pool of warmth. His presence alone seemed to captivate the room; an unknown power grabbing everyone’s attention. He shucked off his thick black overcoat, revealing a white button up and intricate vest pulled taut across his chest.

Dark swirls of hair shielded his face as he set down his things, steaming cup of tea smothered by a giant hand. His fingers wrapped around the entire thing and you couldn’t help but be surprised by the sheer size of him. Strutting back and forth between the board and desk, he situated the area and finished setting up. The projector rumbled to life and shone brightly on the stark whiteboard before he pulled down the rolled up screen. And finally he turned to face the class.

“My name is Professor Ren and this is Physics 1. If you are in the wrong classroom, quickly find the right one. Today we will be reviewing the syllabus, class procedures, and the academic honesty policy. I assume everyone here knows how roll call works.” His voice was deep. _So freaking deep_. It rumbled from inside his chest and that warmth came back.

Ren called out name by name and each time he peeked over his dark rimmed glasses to assign each one to a face. Finally he called out yours and his solemn hazel eyes roamed to you, pinning you in place with a glance. Even from the third row, you noticed it. A lingering scar. It crept from just above his right brow down to underneath his shirt collar. _What kind of person was this guy to get that hellish thing?_

You didn’t realize you’d been staring open mouthed and you quickly situated your eyes back to your paper after quietly raising your hand. A hmph and Ren finished roll call and moved onto the syllabus. The RateMyProfessors people were right; he was a tough grader. 4 tests, only two extra credit opportunities the whole semester and a few homework assignments here and there.

That meant most of your grade was coming from test grades. Your blood chilled; tests were not your strong suit. You could thank anxiety for that one.

“As you can see, there are not many recoveries for missed exams or missteps. Keep that in mind. Don’t slack on studying and be here promptly. I have been regarded as a tough grader but I only want you to succeed.” He rumbled and paced to the front of the lit whiteboard, gesturing to the outlined sections of the syllabus. “With that in mind I do have office hours and I will not be conducting any other meetings outside of these time slots. I’m not your savior and you need to take the initiative and study in addition to reading the textbook.” He stated with his hands clasped behind his back, eyeing everyone like a room full of soldiers and not students.

You gulped. He really was intense. You circled his office hours with a bright green highlighter, making a mental note to add the times to your planner later.

“The final exam will be cumulative and cover all of the material from the previous exams. I will be putting together study guides for each one and they will be uploaded a week before the test date.” Ren continued, scrolling through the syllabus on his computer, glasses perched at the edge of his broad nose.

The first test thankfully wasn’t for a month and you breathed a sigh of relief; that would give you plenty of time to do the readings and brush up with online resources.

“On page 4 of the handout is the list of readings. Before you ask, yes. The textbook is required. You don’t get it, you don’t pass. Simple as that.” He deadpanned and you looked around to gage the other student’s reactions of your imposing professor.

You could tell which ones were freshman; the small ones towards the front. Eyes bright and exposed, seemingly invincible and hyped up on too many participation trophies and giddy optimism. The seniors were towards the back, hoodies drawn over exhausted faces, almost ready to drop out and groping for that hard-earned degree.

Most of the students near you held a note of fear on their face from Ren’s harsh words. You could relate. There of course had been some tough teachers and professors before but this guy was different. He commanded respect from his students and wouldn’t take slack from anyone.

“I am not going to read through this entire academic honesty policy. You all are adults, or at least I hope you are and I assume you know not to cheat on exams or homework. If you do cheat you will not only deal with the Dean but you will deal with me. I don’t take cheating lightly.” Ren warned, his cold words lodging their way in your chest.

Cheating was a universal college experience, especially for online classes where they couldn’t monitor your actions. No one was free from doing it. Not even you.

“That wraps up today’s class. I will see you on Wednesday and we will start off on Chapter 1. Please begin your readings and come to class prepared with questions.” He finished and motioned towards the door, signaling the end of the period. Hands slightly shaking from the over-abundance of caffeine in your system, you shoved your supplies in your bag and went to the front of the classroom.

Ever since you started college, it was customary that you introduce yourself to every professor. To stand out. It seemed stupid to others but you wanted to show initiative and besides this guy could actually help you get an internship. First impressions count.

You waited behind another girl as she asked about something regarding the syllabus. Ren’s face was peppered with moles. Dozens upon dozens of them splattered across his marble like features. He seemed to be carved from granite or marble, sharp edges and an even sharper tongue.

His face was still impassive as he addressed the girl’s question but his voice had softened just a fraction, a lilt at the tip of some of his words. _What kind of accent was it?_ It was a clipped tone, almost British in some regards but he was obviously American. It confused and distracted you because now Ren was staring at you.

“Yes miss?” He questioned, eyebrows raised. You really had been staring. A flush ran down your neck but you quickly extended a hand to recover for blatantly ogling your professor. He gripped your entire hand in his; fingers dwarfing you and making a lump form in your throat.

“Sorry, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m a biochem major and I need this for a prerequisite but I know the physics and chemistry department are close knit and there are internships up for grabs so I just wanted to let you know I am interested in one if it pops up.” You explained, trying not to stare at his arms as he crossed them across his chest, shirt pulling tightly against his muscles.

“Eager I see. Well that’s good if you actually stand a chance of obtaining an internship but that’s few and far between.” He snipped, eyes trained on you as you wrapped your head around what he said.

Swallowing thickly, you sputtered. “Excuse me?”

“I mean, you obviously seem to be ambitious but that can only get you so far. You think you’re the only one going after that internship? There are many graduate students in need of that opportunity for their jobs. And you’re a sophomore at best. Why the rush?” Ren raised a questioning brow, his presence oozing with contempt.

You bit the inside of your cheek unknowingly. “I’m a junior actually. And I don’t like to slack. I’m not going to wait until my senior year to start looking for internships. That’s not how I like to do things.” You shot back but kept your voice flat. “As for why I should get it; I’m hardworking and I am going to do what is needed to succeed. Can all those graduate students say the same?” Clutching your bag closer, you maintained his stare. Not giving an inch.

Professor Ren chuckled a little but still looked impassive. It was a conflicting picture. “I see. Well you’re going to have to prove it. They’re not easy to get. But I can always put in a good word if it’s warranted.” He says and steps back to his desk, shuffling papers. Your eyes follow his every move; the way the stiffened and probably extremely expensive fabric stretched underneath his vest, the slight bob to his Adam’s apple as he spoke, and the floodlights bouncing off his inky hair.

“Now if you don’t mind, my next class begins in a few minutes. And I’m sure you have more classes as well. We can discuss this at a later date.” He finished and swept a large hand toward the door.

A single nod and you walked out, glancing one more time. If his bedside manner was any indication of his grading, this would be one hell of a semester. But at least you had something pleasant to look at during lecture.

Little did you know that Ren’s eyes also followed you on the way out the door.


	2. A bit of jealously never hurt anyone

The bookstore was way too crowded. Students were filing in and out of bookshelves; folders and notebooks stuck into crooks of elbows. You tried pushing past a group of rather exuberant freshman, excitedly talking about their introductory classes, books the size of a small paperback.

Rolling your eyes you hefted the enormous physics book in your arms, trying to make it to checkout. Thankfully your other classes’ books were PDF’s online and you didn’t have to lug around 50 lbs of books to campus everyday. Genetics on Tuesdays and Thursdays along with Religion and Philosophy, Physics on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays made sure your schedule was anything but light.

Your college was somewhat merciful and granted a few $200 scholarships here and there for books and additional funds. College was not cheap by any stretch of the imagination. Your GPA was the only thing keeping insurance and costs down; at least they gave you a break.

It wasn’t all bad, just testing you for the future. The real world wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows sadly. Your parents had made sure you’d known that since beginning middle school. Your academic success was top priority.

The cashier gestured you forward and you thunked the heavy book on the counter. Countless coupons were stacked by the register and flyers were stacked for new club openings and leadership opportunities. You snagged one of the Student Government flyers, waiting for the overly bored cashier to finish ringing up your access code and book.

“Just put the charges on my student account. The number is B15391857.” You interjected, knowing the college would take care of them. You could only pay for so much. And one textbook could end up costing you upwards of $200.

You cashed out and started the trek back to your apartment. The bus took care of most of the commute but the stop was still halfway across campus. You had discarded of your coffee right after Professor Ren’s class, the bitter grounds leaving a sour taste in your mouth. His class alone was going to require more time than anything else during the semester.

The thought of having to dedicate 6 hours of studying statistical mechanics each week outside of class made your stomach drop. Not that you didn’t love calculus and algebra along with already difficult scientific topics. You just had to pick one of the toughest majors. No, you couldn’t have gotten a business or liberal arts degree and spend your days in French cafés while nonchalantly skimming through a few introductory textbooks.

The bus stop was quiet as you walked up, only a few students sitting on benches and idly chatting. You set your bag down and waited for your bus. Your thoughts drifted back to Professor Ren without knowing it and the image of his large hands wrapped around that cursed cup brought up unsavory urges. His whole body dwarfed you easily by at least a foot and half just in height. The man was practically built like a refrigerator, shoulders broader than most and muscles toned underneath mole dotted skin.

Your eyes drifted from the arriving buses to the sidewalks across the street and almost as if your brain manifested him, Professor Ren walked by. His large leather crossbody was slung across his chest, bumping against his thigh. That thick black overcoat fluttered around his calves, disturbed by the light breeze.

Ren had put his hair up in a ponytail of sorts and you couldn’t tear your eyes away; his glasses were gone and those heated eyes were trained on the road ahead of him. Puffs of smoke billowed around his head. He smoked which surprised you a little. He didn’t seem like the type. A little too pretentious maybe, but everyone had a vice.

A prickle ran up your neck and you watched until he disappeared past the building blocking the rest of the street. You cursed yourself for looking at your professor that way but how could you not? He captured your attention and even though he sort of invalidated your ambition, you couldn’t shun him from your mind.

Your bus pulled up, the name of your apartment complex flickering on the LED front sign. Passing by the bus driver and flashing your ID, you flopped down and tried to read a few pages of your physics book. It didn’t last long and your new professor wouldn’t let you get any work done. His presence was constant and uninvited, like he had free roam of your mind.

“Hey!” A voice piped up and you looked up towards the back of the bus. Almond brown eyes caught yours and you took out your earbuds.

“Huh? Sorry I didn’t hear you.” You said sheepishly, motioning towards the earbuds in your hands. The young girl smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

“It’s no problem. I was just wondering if you were in Professor Ren’s class? I thought you looked familiar.” She said and you moved a few seats closer so it was easier to talk. You didn’t want to be rude.

“Yeah I am actually.” You smiled lightly and offered your hand, introducing yourself. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Rey. What’s your major for you to be taking Physics at 9:00 in the morning?” The girl shook your hand, dimples dotting her cheeks as she smiled.

“Biochemistry. Don’t even ask me why I picked it.” You rolled your eyes playfully, regretting your own decisions almost daily. Rey laughed a little and put her hands up in mock defense.

“Hey I get it. I’m a mechanical engineering major. STEM classes can be a pain.” She groaned and went on to describe her list of classes. Rey was a freshman so her classes were shorter and less intense but she definitely already knew a lot about her field. She seemed nice; a hardworking girl trying to get her foot in the door and gain experience.

Rey talked to you about her family, well unfortunate lack thereof and how she moved from England after her parents died. She then started living with her two friends and a dog in a small apartment a few streets from your complex. You didn’t say much about your life; being much more comfortable listening to hers instead.

“So what do you think of Professor Ren’s class? He’s really intimidating.” Rey asked after concluding a story about when she first got to campus and a run-in with an upperclassman. You had been listening intently but now it was your turn to talk.

“Yeah definitely. And I’m not exactly an ace at tests so I’m going to be doing a lot of studying for a good grade.” You said truthfully, hoping you didn’t seem stupid. Everyone else seemed to be so good at taking tests and even the thought of one made your hands sweat.

“Oh no I totally get that. We should study together some time. Though I do have to say that being in that class has its perks. I mean, we have a good view during class right?” Rey giggled, a light blush sneaking onto her freckled cheeks. Heat flooded the back of your neck but you nodded slightly, plastering on a fake smile.

Why would you be jealous? You had one conversation with the man, and he was your professor. Which was highly inappropriate.

“This is my stop but it was great talking to you Rey. See you on Wednesday.” You grabbed your bag and you both waved your goodbyes. The chill had worn off and it was now comfortable enough to shed your trenchcoat. Work didn’t need you for another 6 hours so you decided on taking a nap and then finish setting up your online classes.

Your apartment thankfully was full of older residents who minded their own business and you only ever saw them on the way to the dumpster or taking a smoke on their small porches. Your apartment was towards the back, enclosed by a copse of trees in the back and front sidewalk covered in fall leaves, dusting the ground with pine needles.

You dialed up the A/C and made sure everything was locked up. The last thing you needed right now was to get broken into. Money was too tight for an increase in insurance.

You laid down on your bed and pulled out your laptop, scrolling through a few of your courses to finish orientation. Your eyelids felt heavy and you didn’t even realize you fell asleep.

_Sweat slipped down your bare back, cascading over his itching fingers. They gripped your shoulder blades, digging in with feverish intensity. You wanted to be even closer still. In an instant, those scorching lips were at your throat, sucking and biting. Red popping marks were left in his wake; blemishes to show who you belonged to._

_Teeth scraped your collarbone and grumbles of appreciation were pressed into your slick skin. He bit down and you became undone, back arching further into his heaving chest. Craving more._

_“So eager for me. Just a few touches and you’re practically soaking. Begging me to absolutely_ wreck _you.” He growled, taunting you. His rough fingers crept lower, curving over your ass and cupping the inside of your thigh._

_That alone made a cacophony of moans escape your lips. Your panties were still in the way as you straddled his lap, but there wasn’t a spot on them that wasn’t covered with either slick or sweat. His stringy curls brushed your cheek as his lips connected with your ear, nipping lightly. A gasp and you felt his fingers dip beneath the waistband._

_“So fucking needy. You know how hard it was to keep my hands off of you when you came up to me in class? I wanted to bend you over that desk and take you right there. Show you what a good girl looks like.” He hissed dirtily in your ear, making your cunt throb painfully._

_He separated your folds, languidly rubbing in circles, not going towards your clit. Leaving it to ache. You groaned and tried to situate your hips but his free hand snatched your hip and kept you in place. He tsked under his breath and stopping his swirling fingers, wrenching them from your panties._

_You stared into his liquid hazel eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. He licked his fingers slowly, tasting every drop of your slick._

_“You taste so good baby. But I won’t let you cum if you keep acting like that. Stay still.” He whispered darkly and you nodded quickly, wanting his long fingers in between your legs. Your clit throbbed with each heartbeat._

_“I will. I promise. Please.” You panted, mouth feeling dry and wet at the same time. Lust raced through your veins and you wanted him so badly your nerves sang. You had never felt this before. And you didn’t want it to stop._

_“Please what?” He snarled, snatching your neck in an iron grip, his previous bite marks tingling under the pressure. Dots danced at the edge of your vision, the lack of oxygen blurring your thoughts and scorching heat entered your lungs._

_“Please master. I want to only cum for you.” You begged, losing all self-control and raw for his feverish touch. His everything._

_As if on command, his fingers dove back down to your folds, slicking between them. You sucked in a breath, feeling him fill you out, adding another finger. He stretched you open and finally paid attention to your trembling clit, his thumb rubbing in perfect succession with your stuttering breaths._

_His lips captured yours as he continued to finger you, speeding up his thrusts and making your core tighten with each one. He moaned into your mouth, smothering your own wails with his lips, tasting the inside of your mouth._

_He dominated every part of your body. That familiar build up resonated throughout your stomach, muscles tightening and aching for release._

_“I-I’m gonna-“ You cried as his fingers curved up deliciously, thumb stroking your clenching clit._

Heart pounding, you opened your eyes and you didn’t see his half naked body. Just a plain ceiling, fan lazily spinning. Sweat soaked your back and your forehead was burning up. You sat up slowly and regained your head, still trying to make sense of your dream. Your laptop sat opened on your bed, screen long dark.

Little snippets of it came back to you making heat rush into your cheeks. You could feel the little puddle of slick between your legs and it didn’t make you feel any better.

Lecture on Wednesday was going to be interesting. 


	3. Homework and Tension

Work kicked your ass twice over. Table after table and few tips were left. Just food littered countertops, plates piled up, and napkins discarded on the ground. You sighed as the clock inched near midnight, finishing the last table.

Sometimes minimum wage just wasn’t worth it. And that little ache between your legs didn’t exactly help. It was a nagging heartbeat, reminding you of what happened earlier. You honestly didn’t want to think about it anymore but it was too real. _Way too real._

You couldn’t have been sure if it was him or not but it sure seemed like it. It was dark and you were only looking at him through rolling eyes and fluttering lashes. It could have been anyone. But his inky strands and burning hazel eyes told a different story.

And no one else’s hands were that big. He did mention trying to keep his hands off of you in class and that was a pretty big indication. But you tried to grasp at any possibility that it wasn’t him. You were _not_ having wet dreams about your professor.

“Hey, you almost done? I finished the dishes.” Your coworker called from the back room, ringing the bell in a mocking manner. Chuckling, you tossed the kitchen rag into the bucket and swiped your hands across the apron tied around your waist.

“Just finished the last table Tom, don’t worry. We’ll get out of here in a few minutes. I’m just gonna make sure everything is locked up. You know how Sherry is if she comes in tomorrow and everything isn’t in tip-top shape.” You rolled your eyes and went to the back room, situating the extra chairs, tables, and high-chairs. Everything was set and your muscles longed for the comfort of your mattress. And you needed to take care of something.

“I’ll see you on Friday Tom. Have a good week!” You called, waving behind you as you walked towards your apartment. The small diner you worked at wasn’t too far from your apartment complex and it made you feel a little safer. But your keys were still held firmly. Just in case.

There was no incidence and you got back home without a hitch. Not to mention the night was very peaceful and that small chill in the air held a prospect of snowfall later in the semester.

Twinkling stars and the inky void of space filled you with an unknown feeling of longing. Like you didn’t always belong down on Earth. That there were countless worlds and systems beyond your reach. But that could have also been your beyond exhausted brain talking.

Your apartment was freezing. Small goosebumps rose on the back of your neck as you stepped out of your uniform, various food stains splattering your pants and crumbs spilled on the floor. A hot shower and bed was all you wanted.

The steam finally started spilling from behind the shower curtain after waiting for the water to heat up. Unfortunately you had to share hot water with the rest of the people on your side of the complex. So it took a while.

Steaming water shot out of the shower head; one of the only good things about the apartment was the water pressure. You lathered up and tried so hard to ignore the built up tension in your abdomen. Keeping your hands away from the apex of your inner thighs you finished washing off.

That ugly desire you had earlier was not going to be fulfilled. Not enough showers could erase how dirty you would have felt. Flannel pajamas awaited and the heat of the fabric wrapped you up, making your eyes feel heavier than they had three hours before your shift had ended. Sleep came easily.

  
“Are you sure we really need to do this homework? I swear I made the worst decision picking this major.” Rey groaned, taking another long swig of coffee. She ordered it with three pumps of liquid sugar when the regular sugar ran out of the container.

You wrinkled your nose and sipped the plain decaf coffee you had ordered. Caffeine didn’t exactly cooperate with anxiety. So you stayed away.

“Unfortunately we have to. There’s only 2 extra credit quizzes this whole semester. I’m not messing this up. My GPA isn’t in the best place right now and I need to boost it before going for an internship.” You said, trying to keep your agitation in check. Not at Rey. At yourself. You screwed some classes up and now you were paying for it.

“Oh, I’m sorry. That sucks. But why at 7:00 am? Can’t we do this after class?” She ventured, laying her head on the massive open book in front of her. You giggled a little but continued jotting down notes and going back over the homework questions.

“Because if I have problems, I wanna be able to bring them up after class and not have to email him.” You countered, eyes still trained on the pages in front of you. Various colors caught your eyes, outlining velocity formulas and positional time graphs. 10 questions still weren’t answered. Technically there wasn’t a due date for anything and it was only supplemental but you needed the extra help no matter what.

“That makes sense. Also email is so impersonal and you don’t get to see him up close right?” Rey said, flipping through her notebook. You choked a little on the coffee you were drinking, the hot liquid burning the back of your throat. Rey looked startled.

“You okay? Coffee go down the wrong hole?” She asked, wide eyes searching you.

“I’m good, sorry. Your comment just caught me off guard a little.” You tried to say nonchalantly, voice a little hoarse. That little twinge of heat stirred in your gut, bile threatening to rise up in your throat.

“Oh come on. He’s hot okay? You must have noticed past his brooding nature.” She grinned, writing down her own notes. Your neck felt too hot. What was that all about?

“I mean I guess. I’m not really looking for anyone right now.” You lied, trying not to convey anything. Besides there was nothing to convey. He was your professor and he didn’t acknowledge your ambition. Nothing more than that.

“That’s fair. I get waiting for someone special. But he totally has that ‘hot dad’ thing going for him. How old do you think he is?” Rey pressed, almost giddy. You shrugged and tried to focus but that cursed dream started to resurface. Sweat. Bite marks. Gripping hands. Unquenchable lust.

“I’m not good at guessing stuff like that. What did you get for number 4? I’m kind of confused.” You tried to divert the conversation and the words seemed to blur a little, your head feeling hazy. You could only reread the same paragraph on kinematic formulas so many times and stay sane.

“I haven’t gotten there yet. I’m still reading the chapter. I’m not touching those questions until these formulas are ingrained into my brain. You can always ask Professor Ren after class.” Rey said through sips of her coffee, a little less than a quarter left. Yours was growing cold now but you were anything but cold.

When did the coffee shop get so warm and why were your hands sweating? That shouldn’t happen. You really didn’t want to ask him for answers. But those stern eyes and inexplicable look of contempt told you otherwise.

“Sure. Good idea.”

  
“As you can see by this graph, the slope represents acceleration. The slope of the curve here is positive between the time t which equals 0 seconds and t which equals 2 seconds since the slope is directed upwards. This then means that the acceleration is positive.” Ren said, his low voice reverberating around the large auditorium classroom. Rey sat next to you and continually jotted down the notes, her graph filling up with small lines and intermittent dots.

The contrast of your notes was laughable; hers plain ink and yours filled to the brim with highlighted sections and pointing arrows. Ren paused his lecture to rifle through a stack of papers, pulling out a thick manila folder. His fingers deftly separated the pages and you couldn’t tear your eyes away. That familiar heat sneaking up your neck.

“You okay? You look really flushed.” Rey whispered, looking over at you, eyebrows scrunching together in slight concern. You smiled and nodded, hoping it didn’t look too forced.

“I’m handing out a supplementary section to coincide with the chapters in your textbook. Please read this throughly as it will help you in answering the homework questions. Also no the test bank will not include these questions.” Ren said firmly, handing out a stack to each long table.

He arrived at yours and looked over to count how many papers he needed. His eyes locked with yours for less than a second but the air left your lungs. That black overcoat was off again; the slate colored sleeves of his button up shirt rolled to his elbows.

You were right. He did have moles everywhere.

His forearms flexed as he handed out the stack of papers. His shirt buttons were opened more than last time and that scar plunged farther underneath his collarbone than you thought. You frowned and strived to know what had happened. A paper was thrust into your hand you snapped out of it.

“There’s like 20 questions here. Does this guy want us to suffer?” Rey whispered, wisps of hair floating around her frowning face.

“Oh definitely.” You mumbled, shaking your head slightly. His lectures were two and half hours, pretty normal for an upper science class; that didn’t mean it was easy to sit through. When questions were asked, Professor Ren’s eyebrow quirked and that smugness entered his posture.

He reiterated the same points and seemed to assume you all had the knowledge he already had. It was pretty grating. You just wrote down what you could and knew that your online resources would come in handy for homework. Tutors were also available on campus which made your nerves settle slightly. Slightly.

“Since the kinetic formulas are only accurate if the acceleration is constant during the time interval considered, we have to be careful to not use them when the acceleration is changing.” Ren continued, idly pacing in front of the screen, pointing at the time graphs.

The material itself was as boring as Rey had said before but he was interesting to watch. His hands were constantly flexing, held out in front of him, never relaxed. His eyes drank in every detail of each student as they raised their hands for questions. Those deep set hazel eyes; just like the rest of him, endlessly obstructive.

What was he like outside of class? He could be a really cool guy but you severely doubted it. He probably watched murder documentaries on the off chance he wasn’t kicking puppies and grinned the entire time as they discussed the horribly disfigured corpses.

He literally had a long ass scar down his face and chest, no normal non-psychopathic person had that. But then again he could have been in a car crash or some other accident and you were just over-exaggerating. Though the thought of your brooding professor getting in a fight did light a small fire in the pit of your stomach.

His hair was down, the ponytail from the other day forgotten. He was always scraping his hair back, hands raking through the inky strands. Maybe it was a nervous tick.

“If that’s all, we are done for today but if there any additional pressing questions I’m going to stay behind a few minutes to help. See you all on Friday.” Ren concluded the lecture and you realized that the last 20 minutes were lost on you. Instead you’d been daydreaming like a lovesick middle schooler.

You did have that question for Professor Ren so you said goodbye to Rey and waited behind the other students as they asked him about the upcoming lectures. You tried to not let your mind drift again but he was leaning against the whiteboard, so nonchalant but the tension in his muscles said otherwise.

You didn’t realize before just how tall he was but his head almost cleared the top of the board. And was that just a tiny bit of stubble along his jaw? Then those eyes were on you, both frigid and burning at the same time.

“What do you need? I have a meeting here in a few minutes.” He asked, glancing at his watch. It’s gold face glinted from the harsh classroom lights. It was definitely not cheap and probably cost more than all of your books for the semester. _Smug bastard._

“I need help with this question on the homework. I don’t think we went over it in class.” You walked closer, setting your homework page on his desk. Ren slipped his glasses back on and stalked to your side, peering at the question. His whole body invaded your space and it left you breathless.

It felt like all the air in the room was sucked out, making your lungs burn in the most delicious way. You honestly didn’t want him to step away. His cologne flooded your nose. Oak trees, musk, leftover burning embers. And was that… _leather_? You gulped and tried to keep your head clear.

“Oh I see. This was in the assigned reading. I’m assuming you read it. You should have no problem finding the answer.” He said plainly, loosening his tie and acting like it was as simple as tying your shoes.

“I did read it. But that’s my problem. I don’t know how to solve it. Can’t you reiterate?” You asked, trying to keep the agitation out of your voice. He only had one job to do. Explain the question.

“As I said before. All the material needed is in the reading. This is only homework and it won’t be on the exam.” Ren said, looking at you over his glasses, making heat rise up the back of your neck.

“Okay but I still want to know how to solve it. Isn’t it your job to tell me how?” You practically snapped, it was too early for this. His obvious smugness setting your nerves on fire. Not everyone had his brain or apparent luxury. His eyebrow rose and he chuckled under his breath.

“Very insistent I see. You’re the one looking for internships right?” He questioned, folding his arms across his broad chest. Those poor buttons looked like they were moments away from popping off; the fabric so taut you could see almost every cord of muscle underneath it.

“Yes I am. I really need to understand this and pass this class. I actually have to work for things.” You mumbled that last part but knew he heard it. The amusement left his face. You silently cursed yourself for saying it.

“Hmph. I would hold my tongue next time. You don’t know anything about me. About that question, you know my office hours. It would be wise for you to use them.” He said plainly, an edge entering his voice. He was still in your space and the air seemed to heat up, sweat beading on your neck. Was his face that close before? When did he get so close?

You were staring up at him, his scorching eyes still glaring into yours. He thrust your notebook back into your hands, fingertips sliding past your knuckles. Your knees almost buckled.

“I need to go to my meeting. And I’m assuming you have class as well.” He grumbled, turning around to get his things and you tried to will your body to move.

You nodded dumbly and walked as quickly as you could out the classroom door. What the hell was wrong with you? He literally just scolded you and the shame was still hot on your face. But the warmth and moisture between your legs said otherwise.


End file.
